The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional network 100. In the network 100, a network switch 102 connects two devices 104-1 and 104-2 (hereinafter devices 104). Each of devices 104 can be any network device, such as a computer, a printer, another network switch, or the like. The switch 102 transfers data between devices 104 over channels 106-1 and 106-2 (hereinafter channels 106), and can also handle an arbitrary number of devices in addition to the devices 104. The channels 106 can include fiber optic links, wireline links, wireless links, and the like.